At present, in battery technologies, a capacity of a single battery cannot be increased significantly. In addition, with the development of integrated circuit (IC) technologies, because an IC operating speed becomes faster and faster, power consumption increasingly grows. As a result, power consumption of a hand-held terminal, especially a wireless communication product, cannot be greatly reduced, and a service duration of a battery of the hand-held terminal is short, thereby failing to meet a demand of a user for a long working duration in a specific condition.
To solve the foregoing problems, the following two manners are mainly used currently. In a first manner, on a precondition of not changing the energy density of a battery, a volume and weight of the battery are increased, so as to prolong a working duration of the battery. In a second manner, batteries of two models are designed for a same hand-held terminal, and these batteries of two models have different capacities, where a battery of a smaller-capacity model has a shorter working duration, is of a smaller size, and is portable; while a battery of a larger-capacity model has a longer working duration and is of a larger size.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: In the first manner, the battery is not suitable to be applied to a portable and miniaturized hand-held terminal; while in the second manner, the hand-held terminal needs to be shut down and restarted during a battery switch, which adds a battery switch duration, and is inconvenient for the user to use.